warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
AirClan
Airclan is a clan of the skys. They live high in mountain were they can walk on clouds. The She-cats have wings, Toms don't. The cats here eat everything that normal Mountain animals eat. There are little Trees here and the air is thin. They live high on the mountain line in Rainbowclan's territory. Though they never speck to them and the cats in Rainbowclan don't even know that they're there. Only the male cats are aloud to talk to cats in other clans Rules *Toms are the only ones who can talk to cats in other clans *Ether the Leader or Deputy must be a she-cat *If a she-cat talks to someone in a diffrent clan they might lost their wings *The only go to the Waterfall Mountain when there going to be a new leader for Rainbowclan Allengaince Leader Airstar- a plae white she-cat with green eyes, Black wings(Meadow) Deputy Longstream: White short haired she-cat with an unusually long black tail, long legs with black speckled on her paws, and pretty blue eyes. White wings with black on the tips. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Aprilfur: Light green shecat with light purple tabby stripes, purple wings, and dark purple eyes.(Leaf) Medicine Cat Apprentice Open Warriors Darkmoon- A black she-cat with a half moon one her forhead and her wings(Meadow) Skyblaze-A Purple tom with blue eyes Starpelt- Blonde shecat with black wings and grey eyes.(Leaf) Dewdrop- Light blue tom with white undercoat and blue eyes.(Leaf) Wingfeather- White shecat with gray wings and green eyes.(Leaf) Rustfur- Dark red tom with brown spots and orange eyes.(Leaf) Maplesong: Pretty ginger she-cat with one white paw and bright yellow eyes. One white wing and one ginger wing(Cotton) Mallowheart: White tom with fiery ginger paws, deep amber eyes, and a light ginger tail tip. (Cotton) Apprentinces Open Queens Cloudtail- Dark blue shecat with a gray tail , stripes, and light blue eyes. -less than a moon away from birth-(Leaf) Rainfur: Stunning gray queen with a bushy tail with a white tip, black paws, a black stripe starting at her nose tip, up her face, down her spine to the white part on her tail, and beautiful bright blue eyes. Gray wings with small black stripes and white tips. Kits Open Elders Marshfur: Once a great warrior. Short haired black tom with dull green eyes. (Cotton) Role-play Airstar flew over Rainbowclan and the others, they were having the biggest war that she had ever seen. Lucky they never came over to where her clan lived other then to make new leaders. She flew home to her clan where she smiled 17:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainfur huffed as she heaved herself out of her nest and set a paw on her large belly. "Not long, my darlings." She purred to the kits inside her. ... Longstream padded out of the warriors den. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 18:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar smiled at she saw her Deputy. "Hey Longstream" she cried Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 18:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Longstream bristled then spotted Airstar. "Oh hello, Airstar!" Longstream said. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 18:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar smiled. "So what do you think of Rainbowclan's war?" she asked her friend Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:02, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Longstream snorted. "They will kill eachother off." She said. .. Rainfur padded over to Longstream and Airstar. "Hello." She huffed. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar nodded. "Who do you think will win?" She asked then dipped her head to Rainfur. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Longstream shrugged. "Who do you think?" She asked. ... Rainfur felt a small pain but it quickly past. She sighed, they weren't coming yet. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Proudheart seems to have the most going for her." She said Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainfur must have brought out her claws during the small pain because Longstream looked over at her. "Are you okay, Rainfur?" She asked worried. ... "Y-y-yes I'm fine." Rainfur said uncertain. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar looked over at her. "You sure?" she asked Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " It has been happening to me too, its only because the kits are near, mine are due in less than a moon! " Cloudtail said with a calm tone as she walked over. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 19:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- 'Airstar nodded. In this clan She-cats where born more then toms. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainfur's belly heaved. "Y-y-yes I'm f-f-fine." She said. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Just breathe slowly and try eating something. " Cloudtail advised her. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar padded away to her den. She was no medicine cat, she knew knew nothing about having kits. .... Darkmoon flew down from the mountain to find her mate. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 20:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ " That is at least what my mother told me when I told her I was pregnant. " she finished. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkmoon flew till she reached Rainbowclan's territory, This was not where she wanted to go though, She wanted to go farther away. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 20:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Starpelt flew around the camp looking for something to do. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airsatr walked out of her den thinking that it might be good to go flying again. "Hey Starpelt want to go Flying?" She asked Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 20:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Sure! " Starpelt called out to Airstar. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainfur breathed deeply. "Please stay in, kits." She whispered. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar nodded. "Let's go" she said taking off. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 20:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Starpelt was over Rainbowclan. She saw cats looking like they have been in arguments. Starpelt frowned. " A fight that shouldnt happen." Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:RP